1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention generally relates to printing and, more particularly, to a printing system, a control method for the printing system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related-art printing system has a function of defining some sheet storing units as one group among a plurality of sheet storing units.
This function causes a sheet storing unit to be switched within the group when running out of sheets in the sheet storing unit is detected during execution of a print job received from an information processing apparatus.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-256076 discusses a technique in which if a sheet storing unit, among sheet storing units defined as one group, stores a sheet having a different sheet size or type, this sheet storing unit is excluded from the group while another sheet storing unit is newly included in the group.
In such a printing system, the same size and the same type of sheets can be set in the grouped sheet storing units to efficiently switch the sheet storing unit.
Herein, assume that a user changes size or type of a sheet set in a certain sheet storing unit among a grouped plurality of sheet storing units. In this case, the user needs to change sheets and sheet size or type setting set for the other sheet storing units belonging to the same group as the certain sheet storing unit. However, there are cases where the user forgets to change the sheets or the settings. In a printing system considering only a group name without considering size and type of sheets at the time of switching a sheet storing unit to be used, a print result cannot be provided on a desired size and type of sheets. Moreover, in a printing system considering size and type of sheets at the time of switching a sheet storing unit to be used, the number of usable sheet storing units can be decreased due to a decrease in the number of sheet storing units storing the same size and the same type of sheets within the group.